Yoghurt Kiss (RukixUruha)
by KillingZone96
Summary: Ruki had a taste of Uruha's strawberry yoghurt !


Title: Yoghurt Kiss

Chapter(s): 1/1

Author: killing_zone/ Kuraki

Genre: Drabble, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ruki x Uruha, Kai x Reita, Aoi x Tora (Alice Nine)

Summary: Ruki want to have a taste of Uruha's strawberry yoghurt~. (Extra: Kai x Reita) x3

Warning: Yaoi takes place here. Leave if you're a hater! Unbeta-ed…

Disclaimer: Me own these hot demons? Haha, what a joke~! xD. But I owned this story..

Comment: So in case you didn't understand the story: - Kai is making a feast to celebrate their new released album, Division. But our cute cook doesn't have enough ingredients for the feast. Since our sexy guitarist Uruha had offered to help, Kai asked him to go to the grocery. Well, the story starts with Uruha just got back from the grocery. Enjoy~!

Uruha just got back from the grocery store, bringing back all the stuffs that Kai asked him to buy.

"Tadaima!"

Kai appeared from the kitchen and take the groceries from him. "Okairi! Got all the stuffs I asked?"

Uruha shrug and take a sip of Fanta, "I guess…"

Kai open the plastic bags and sort out the groceries. "Daikon, pastas, Prego, yoghurts?" Kai look at Uruha in question, throwing him the I-didn't-asked-for-this look.

"Oh, that's mine."

Kai smiled, "Well Uru, you'd bought yoghurts but not the meatballs I asked for…"

Uruha look at Kai, trying to process what Kai had just said. When he finally realize he forgot about it. "Gomen, I forgot. I'll go buy it now."

Uruha grab his car key when Kai stop him, "It's ok, and I'll go myself. You've helped a lot, thanks. Have to pick up the cake too; I'll be back in an hour."

Uruha nod and wave at Kai as he closed the door, leaving him alone. "I guess I'll watch some Ghibli's…"

Uruha just want to sit and watch Totoro as he heard the doorbell rings.

"Hai!"

Uruha quickly open the door and there stood Ruki in his black purple hoodie and dark colored jeans with sunglasses on. Uruha examines Ruki's looks while letting him in_._

"You're early Ruki. Kai just got out picking up the cake."

Ruki make himself comfortable on the couch and take off his sunglasses. "I know, I met him at the lift earlier. There's something that I can help with?"

Uruha look around the room and sit beside Ruki, "Nothing I guess. You want to watch movies? Poseidon? Final Destination?"

Ruki pick up the DVD cover on the table, "Totoro is fine."

So they watched Totoro for half an hour when suddenly Uruha got up and go to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out strawberry yoghurt.

"Nee Ruki…"

"Yeah?"

"Want yoghurt?"

"Sour milk?"

"Ermm, yeah..."

"No thanks."

Uruha got back to his seat beside Ruki and slowly eat the yoghurt. They've been focusing at the screen for a while when suddenly Uruha let out a small gasps. Ruki look at him wide eye, "What's wrong?"

Uruha let out a pout, "I thought I want to save the strawberries last but accidently swallowed it…"

Ruki poker faced, "Owh…"

They both continue focusing on the screen again when Ruki got distract by Uruha's moan. Ruki gaze fall to Uruha eating his yoghurt. The way he scoop the yoghurt and put it on his pink plush lips before licking it are so…

_'Damn! Why something innocent like that need to be so sexy?!'_

Plus, the way he lick the spoon not wanting to let any yoghurt left on it looked so seductive that it made Ruki blush a bit and start thinking things.

"Delicious…"

"Eh what Ruki?"

Ruki finally come back to reality, stutter a bit. "Eh what? What? I didn't think anything."

Uruha with his poker face, offer his yoghurt again, "Want some?"

"Ermm... No…"

Uruha look at the screen again, puzzled with Ruki's weird attitude while Ruki is still staring at Uruha. He bit his lips as Uruha moaning again, demurring the yoghurt sweet taste. Ruki's crotch starts to get hard; he can't control his self anymore. He got up and stand in front of Uruha.

"Ruki, you blocking the screen."

Ruki swallow the lump in his throat, "I want to have a taste of that yoghurt..."

Uruha blink at Ruki, kinda confused. "You can just ask, why need to stand? Seriously Ruki, you acting weird today…"

Uruha open his mouth and put one big spoonful of the yoghurt when suddenly Ruki just kiss him. Ruki's tounge roam playfully in his mouth. Uruha froze for a while but allow the kiss when Ruki just suck his bottom lip.

Uruha wrap his hands at Ruki's neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Ruki one hand cupping Uruha's face and one hand in Uruha's hair. They both kiss in rhythm before parting, gasping for air. Ruki giggles and put his forehead to Uruha's and smiled, "The yoghurt's delicious…"

Uruha completely red face, "Well, glad you like it."

Ruki kneel down and take the yoghurt from uruha's hand and put it on the table before start to kiss Uruha again, this time more passionate. Ruki push Uruha deeply on the couch as Uruha start to unzip Ruki's hoodie, when the door suddenly open and there's Kai's voice saying "Tadaima!" along with Aoi and Reita laughing voices.

They both quickly part the kiss. Ruki sit beside Uruha again, zipping his hoodie while Uruha trying to fix his sitting position.

"Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I hope you didn't get bored. I got to fetch these two morons at their apartments."

Hearing Kai words, Aoi and Reita both in unison said "Woi!" Kai roll his eyes and put the cake on the table.

Ruki giggles, "It's ok Kai, and we didn't get bored at all. We actually had some fun, right Uruha?"

Ruki smile seductively at Uruha making him blush before returning the smile, "Eh yeah... We had a lot of fun."

Kai seems to understand the smiles of his two band mates in front of him, throw a questioned look, "You two didn't..?"

Ruki give him the smirk. Kai wide eyed turn around pulling Aoi and Reita hands to the kitchen. "You both going to help me cook pasta. Don't ever think about slipping away."

"Awww Kaiiiii….", both Aoi and Reita pouting and did the puppy eyes but ended up ignored.

The living room start to get quiet again and Uruha start his move. Uruha sit on Ruki's laps and push him on the couch, kissing him roughly. Ruki open his mouth and deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in Uruha's mouth. Both of his hands caressing Uruha's hair. Ruki part the kiss and suck Uruha's neck, biting it leaving a mark. Uruha let out a groan because of the pain. Ruki start to kiss Uruha again while Uruha unbuckle Ruki's jeans and he did the job to unbutton Uruha's shirt. They both making out on the couch.

"Hey Kai, why only we both that need to help you but not Ruki and Uruha?", Reita pouting and didn't want to cut the meatballs like Kai asked him to as a protest.

Kai remembering Ruki's smirk blush, "Just shut up and cut the meatballs or you won't get to eat anything..."

Reita feeling his stomach start to sings groan and follow Kai's order while mumbling something likes "Kai is a meanie. Kai is unfair."

Kai stirring the sauce glare at Reita, "I heard that…"

Reita put down the knife on the table roughly yell, "Oh really?! Kai is a meanie! Kai is unfair!"

"Shut up Reita! Cut the meatballs!"

"I don't want!"

They both start the staring contest. Aoi take the opportunity to slip out from the kitchen and go to the living room to join Ruki and Uruha.

"Hey guys, can me watch-…"

Aoi stop middle ways as he sees things that he supposed not to see. "Damn it you guys!"

Ruki and Uruha look at Aoi, blushing but continue as Aoi storm back to the kitchen.

"Damn those two! There's plenty of room here but -..! And what the, both of you too?!" Aoi mouth opened as he sees even Kai and Reita make out at the kitchen floor.

"Argh!"

Aoi get out from the apartment knowing that his tummy won't get full until the couples finish what they're doing. "I'm hungry…"

He remembered the scenes he just saw, "And horny..."

Aoi fell silent before put out his cell phone and call Tora, leaving Kai's apartment. "Hello? Tora-shi, I need you…"

A/N: Ok, I didn't plan to insert a Kai x Reita here but my mind just processing the pictures and my fingers did the job by translating it into words. This took me two hours to finish and I'm completely tired now. Sorry for the mistakes I made. This story start very boring but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Comments are love~. *Cross-posted LJ - killing_zone*


End file.
